grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
2
2''' is a number in the Arabic Numeral System; the most widely used numeral system in the world. Along with the letters '''E, S, & W, & the number 3, the number 2''' sponsored the 1st episode of ''SESAME STREET. Furthermore, the number 2', along with the letter 'D, sponsored [[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 01|the 1st '''''SESAME STREET test show]]. In the 1st episode of SESAME STREET, Ernie revealed that his favorite number was 2'. In the ''Dinosaurs episode "Baby Talk", a law is passed which includes changing the number '''2 to "Not 1". Songs about 2''' File:Dollhouse.jpg|"Doll House" (EKA Episode 0131) File:I've Got 2.jpg|"I’ve Got Two" (EKA Episode 0091) File:Jazzy spies 2.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Jazz Numbers|Jazz# '''2]]" File:Red2.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:(A Monster Went and) Ate My Red Two|(A MONSTER Went &) Ate My Red Two]]" (EKA Episode 4267) File:Dance Break-2.png|"Number of the Day" (EKA Episode 4502) File:Prez Game.png|"Number Two Song" from "[[w:c:muppet:Elmo the Musical|'Elmo' the Musical]]" File:One & One Make Two.jpg|"One & One Make Two" (ERNIE & BERT) File:Susan sings 1 of these things.jpg|"One of These Things" (Susan) File:1 2 Blues.jpg|"One Two Blues" Olivia (EKA Episode 1493) File:Pinball 02.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Pinball Number Count|Pinball Number COUNT]]" (EKA Episode 0987) File:Song For 2.jpg|"A Song for Two" Bob & Ruby - EKA Episode 2696 HERRY MONSTER a a girl - File:Prez-Tango.png|"Tango" from "[[w:c:muppet:Elmo the Musical|'Elmo' the Musical]]" File:Two for Two.jpg|"Two for Two" (COUNT VON COUNT & Lady Two) File:2 heads are better than 1.jpg|"Two Heads Are Better Than One" (Herry Monster & the Two-Headed Monster) (EKA Episode 1447) File:1091-21.jpg|"Two is You & Me" (EKA Episode 0375) File:4127 z n.jpg|"Two Pretty Flowers" (EKA Episode 3151) File:Two Princes Song.jpg|"Two Princes" (EKA Episode 3450) File:Song 2 ice cream cones.jpg|"Two Song (Song of Two)" File:2 step.jpg|"Two Toucan Two-Steps" (EKA Episode 0342) File:4121 b e.jpg|"Two, Me & You" (EKA Episode 3690) Skits about 2''' File:0001 Animal Pairs.jpg|Pairs of Animals File:Ernie & Bert with 2 noses.jpg|ERNIE' & 'BERT' - Two of Everything (EKA Episode 0061) File:Professor Hastings Dump Truck.jpg|Professor Hastings’ [[w:c:muppet:Professor Hastings|'2''' lecture]] (EKA Episode 0141) File:2 headed snake.jpg|Two-headed SNAKE (EKA Episode 0287) Music: Joe Raposo File:1091-24.jpg|"Two Birds" (EKA Episode 0295) Music: Joe Raposo File:Painter 2.jpg|The Mad Painter 2 (EKA Episode 0309) File:2 train.jpg|Train #'2' File:2 parrots.jpg|Pairs of animals (EKA Episode 0364) File:Cartoon 2 eyes.jpg|A man COUNT'''s '''2 body parts (EKA Episode 0406) Artist: Cliff Roberts File:Harvey Kneeslapper 2.jpg|'Harvey Kneeslapper' - "I’d love 2'''" (EKA Episode 0417) File:Lefty & Ernie Scale.jpg|LEFTY THE SALESMAN' - "'2''' pounds" (EKA Episode 0441) File:Marching band 2.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Number Segments#Marching Band|Marching Band #'2']] (EKA Episode 0527) File:2 pies.jpg|"2''' pies" (EKA Episode 0926) File:1186 x.jpg|GROVER' [[w:c:muppet:Grover Sketches: Miscellaneous#twodemonstration|Demonstrates the Number '''2']] (EKA Episode 1156) File:Ringmaster 2.jpg|The Ringmaster #'2' (EKA Episode 1287) File:1836 f.jpg|Cow & Horse (EKA Episode 1447) Artist: Owe Gustafson File:2 Elephants.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Fem myror är fler än fyra elefanter|'2' ELEPHANTS]] (EKA Episode 1457) Artist: Owe Gustafson File:1706 i.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Fem myror är fler än fyra elefanter|'2' Giraffes]] (EKA Episode 1457) Artist: Owe Gustafson File:Kermit the Frog draws the number 2.jpg|'KERMIT THE FROG' [[w:c:muppet:Kermit Sketches: Miscellaneous#drawing two|Draws the Number 2']] (EKA Episode 1479) File:2Farmers.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Number Segments#Jobs|'2 Farmers]] File:Super 2.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Number Segments#Number Heroes|Super 2']] (EKA Episode 1643) File:2485 g.jpg|'2 flies land on a man’s nose (EKA Episode 2485) Artist: Cordell Barker File:Bellhop2.jpg|The Bellhop #'2' (EKA Episode 2503) File:How many game 2.jpg|The How Many Game?? (EKA Episode 2503) File:Luis.Dos.jpg|Numero dos (EKA Episode 2536) File:Number 2 Chris Hinton.jpg|'2' fingers (& 2''' dinosaurs) (EKA Episode 2602) Artist: Chris Hinton File:Hill Street 2s-Title.jpg|Hill Street Twos (EKA Episode 2628) File:2963 C4.jpg|Pizzeria Dos (EKA Episode 2842) File:Bert's pigeon calls.jpg|BERT’s Pigeon Call (EKA Episode 2968) File:4090zl.jpg|A parrot 'COUNT's '''2 (EKA Episode 3108) File:3962 d.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Number Segments#Jane Aaron Segments|"Holy cow, it’s number 2'''!]] Episode 3193) artist: Jane Aaron File:McDoubles.2s.jpg|The McDoubles '''2 Episode 3217) File:4110 z o.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Number Segments#Egyptian|Egyptian# 2''']] Episode 3291) File:3325 e.jpg|ELMO, Celina & '''ZOE discuss the number 2''' Episode 3325) File:Big Bird Zoe Got 2.jpg|"All About Two" Episode 3449) File:Grover Samantha Body.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover|Samantha & '''GROVER]] discuss body parts that come in 2's Episode 3559) File:Animal Rock 2.jpg|Animal Rock Band #'2 Episode 3559) File:4090 z k.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Number Segments#Number Astronauts|Astronauts #'2']] File:3992 e.jpg|Judge Series #'2' (EKA Episode 3954) File:3992 d.jpg|Two Tap-Dancing Tubas in Tutus (EKA Episode 3996) File:Dogs 2.jpg|Two Dogs (EKA Episode 4060) File:Number of day 2 elephant.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:The Number of the Day#Season 35|Sheep & ELEPHANT]] (EKA Episode 4080) File:4121 b d.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:The Number of the Day#Season 36|Ribbons/Jack in the Box #'2']] (EKA Episode 4090) File:4174 Number.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:The Number of the Day#Season 39|Nest Sale #'2']] (EKA Episode 4174) File:Murray 2.jpg|The Number of the Day (EKA Episode 4188) File:Salty Piere 2.jpg|The Adventures of Salty & Pierre #'2' (EKA Episode 4188) File:10 By 2s.jpg|'COUNT'ing to 10 by 2''s (EKA Episode 4231) File:4305-2.png|"Number Cook-Off" (EKA Episode 4305) File:4703 Number.png|How Many Cookies? (EKA Episode 4703) File:4721 Fish.png|Two fish swim in opposite ways (EKA Episode 4721) File:4818-Dancing.png|Two girls tap dance (EKA Episode 4818) [[w:c:muppet:Plaza Sésamo|Plaza '''SÉSAMO]]'' Segments File:Blow Up 2.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Plaza Sésamo Number Segments#Jobs|Jobs #'2']] File:2 Blobs PS.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Plaza Sésamo Number Segments#Blobs|Blob #'2']] File:Men Form 2.jpg|'2' men form a number 2''' See also *Numerical Characters *2' page on the Muppet Wiki *'2' page on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR''' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles # Category:Pages